Man of a Ghost
by Hogwarts is in Camelot
Summary: Sequel to Ghost of a Man. Through years of living alone and forgetting himself, Merlin is still waiting for his King to return. His friends in the After World watch over him, wishing for him to know that they were there. But as Merlin wonders the changed earth, there is something brewing under Albion's feet that Merlin needs to stop soon or all is lost but he can not do it alone...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, **

**So this is the first chapter of Man of a Ghost and I hope you enjoy it. **

**If you're a new comer, I think most of this will make sense but some things may not so if you can please read Ghost of a Man : ) **

**To all the people that read Ghost of a Man thanks for coming here XD**

**Ok I hope you enjoy and please follow favourite and review : ) **

It had been over a thousand years since Arthur had arrived in the After World. His mortal life had almost seemed like a dream. It was such a short period of time where Arthur was alive, breathing, eating, sleeping had not been done since Arthur's last day on the earth.

His wife Gwen had lived to the age of sixty eight, Percival had died three years before Gwen and Leon had died seven years after the Queen died. Gaius passed away twenty years before Percival. Arthur had, had a male child and the Pendragon name had carried on for five more generations but the young king died before having another heir. Arthur's son was called Fredrick after his best friend had died young; their friendship had grown until an unexpected, quick death. It affected Arthur as a King but he never forgot about his friend.

Camelot slowly crumbled down; it was now only told in the stories, all of its residents where at peace. Arthur had the love of his love back and he had got to talk to his son for the first time (Except for conversation Arthur and he had on his seventh birthday.) he had also gotten to speak to his grandchildren and great grandchildren and all of the other Pendragon family born after him. He also got to talk to his daughter-in-law Queen Iylia.

Well almost all of Camelot was safely in the protective world; one of all people still remains on the earth today one person as almost old as the Pendragon reign itself. All of Camelot's people, that were close to the past king and his servant were watching over the basin, waiting for the last Arthurian person to join them in the world of people a.

Merlin was still breathing, eating and living on the changed earth.

MW

Merlin's life was a curse. He had to live each day as a shadow. A shadow that had been pushed over the edge of humanity by the horrors he had seen.

He used to think that living in the Eldor was bad or doing Arthur's chores but the battle of Camlann almost looked peaceful compared to World War one and two and the cold war and all the other wars. Merlin had and survived I all of them but what was the point in all of them? It didn't make the world able at peace, not like the one he had been trying to achieve with Arthur. It was his destiny. Arthur. Arthur was the curse on his on his life. How can someone who had died over a thousand years ago, someone who had tried to kill them the second time me they had met hold such a powerful plague over his life?

By the time Leon had died, Merlin hadn't changed a fraction. The same face. The same face that looked over Camelot, the first time that watched Uther executes many for being magic. The same face that had watched Will, Freya, his father and many others die in.

Merlin had often wondered if he was crazy, it wouldn't be a surprise, after all, he did spend every day waiting for a dead king to return.

Merlin had wished that he had died when Camelot had but this was his sentence for life and it had been a long one. Would he have died a mortal man if Mordred hadn't killed Arthur? Is this why he was still alive because he couldn't kill a little boy? If so then the world was a cruel place. He had travelled around the world stayed in one place for a while and then left. He always came back to Avalon. He had been a duke, a soldier, a chef and even a hairdresser among all the over jobs but had never gone back to being a servant, he would not go back there, Arthur had found out, excepted him and Merlin wasn't going to go back to a coward hiding in the dark. He had spent a lot of his life out on the streets, a life of regret and misery.

He sat by the beach in England, it was the 29th of December Merlin didn't celebrate Christmas, first of all he didn't have any one to celebrate it with, second of all, Christmas was a time of happiness and Merlin certainly wasn't happy. The beach was cold and blowing harsh, cold English rain at him. He was reading 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. 'These were Merlin's favourite books, he wished that there was place where you could prat se magic without being worried for your own life or having to hide it from anyone, in the end the enemy died, Morgana did die but it wasn't a happy ending. Morgana was like Voldemort in many ways. His soul once pure but twisted, Voldemort was never nice like Morgana was, but there must have been something to make him that way. Merlin blamed himself for what happened to Morgana, he didn't see her as the enemy. He saw her as the girl whose life was ruined by her habitat. She had to hide this secret that she would be executed for, a secret she couldn't control and Merlin didn't even bother. It hurt him to think about what would have happened if he had told her the truth. It dwelled in his minds, unfolded in the core of Merlin's mind, leaving deep, visible creases behind it. Sometimes it gave him paper cuts, if he thought about it too hard.

It was a cold day so the coast was deserted, the waves coming up harshly, hitting thee rocks and dampening the sand. It was early morning. Merlin slowly got up and shook himself free of any sand. "Time to go back," He said slowly he was an old man. He made himself an old man so he could at least look like his age. Every ten years he would go back to Avalon and then turn back to his young self. He had mastered the aging spell. He aged faster than any man seeing as he was so old.

He was wearing a blue hat and a black clock. His hair tired back in a ponytail he had a small bag. His face was grubby; it was ironic that he could be mistaken for a homeless man when after all the jobs he had done he was quite wealthy. He had a small apartment near Avalon but staying there made all the memories come back and it became quite painful so he didn't stay there long. He didn't spend too much money either; he saved it for when Arthur returned. W, whenever that was. He didn't have any luxuries like a TV or an IPhone, Merlin didn't really think much for them and his magic kept him strong so he didn't eat much, only when he needed too.

He was near Avalon now; he had been walking for a few hours now. He found a bin with a newspaper in from today he shrugged, if he had to live here then he may as well keep up with the times. He read it as he walked own a lane. There was a murder in a surrey and girl disappeared from his house there was also a charity run and England won last night's match of football. Merlin folded up the paper and held it in his hand as he walked pat, people looked at him. He was the kind of person people wanted to stay away from but when he was young, he was quite charming.

He eventually got to Avalon. It was colder than before, grey and lost all life. What used to be beautiful was now nothing more than a memory. They were fishermen on the water, the only use for the lake.

Merlin walked passed and stopped, he didn't sense anything, he would walk on but in that second memories flooded back to him. He had said goodbye to Freya Lancelot, Arthur and Gwen, who had wanted to be buried there they were all here, somewhere, kept save by the magic water and by the Sidhe species. Excalibur was also here, held in the hands of the love of his life. The memories of several lifetimes ago were here, yet they were fresh in his mind, a life that couldn't be lived again, only one hope that will be a key to Merlin's peace.

Merlin walked to a deserted place and when he found one he changed back to his younger form. His face and body and face were cleaned with magic, seeing as he was in dirty clothes that were too big for him, he went to change into something more his style.

He went to a local shop and brought a red hoodie, a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. After he had brought the clothes, he went back to his apartment that was half a mile away and changed into the clothes and put on a pair of red converse high tops. He got his wallet and planned to get some coffee hell, he'd treat himself. When he got out of his flat, something told him to go back to Avalon again. He did what his conscience told him.

When he arrived, his senses got a bit stronger; this had happened over seven hundred years ago, he had gotten so excited but that excitement slowly faded, false hope, something Merlin was used too. He still had ages to wait, a fraction closer maybe, but only a fraction. He went to the coffee shop and ordered a black coffee, bitter, just what he was used to.

AW

"Poor Merlin," Gwen said.

"I know, I really want to talk to him, it's been years since he's laughed at one of my jokes." Gwaine said sadly.

"Why does he turn into an old man?" Leon asked.

"Because oldness is what he wants." Gaius said. He had turned into a younger version of himself, in his twenties. All the other people that had died old turned into their younger versions.

"Do you think what he says is true?" Percival asked.

"That Arthur will return?" Elyan responded.

"I don't know." Arthur said. Would he be a mortal once again? He didn't feel any different.

They had been watching over Merlin, they all wished for him to know that they were there but it was rare for them to have any possible contact between the mortal and after world.

"Why can't he just die?" Leon asked. "I mean, hasn't he had enough already? If Arthur is going to return one day then why can't he just be here and they can both return together?"

"Maybe it's because his magic needs him for other resources, you saw that guy in the First World War. If Merlin hadn't killed him, he would have given a vital piece of information to Germany, who knows how different the world would have been if Merlin had died a normal age?" Lancelot explained. They all nodded in agreement.

"The world has changed enough." Percival said, shaking his head.

"They have got weapons that will destroy the whole world because everyone is so selfish." Gaius said.

"It makes Camelot look so peaceful." Gwen said softly.

"Camelot was peaceful." Arthur beamed at her.

"Sometimes I wish that I was back, I really miss the village atmosphere." Percival said quietly.

"The tavern was the best part." Gwaine said dreamily. "I don't remember what mead tastes like but I loved it."

"I discovered that drunken Gwaine is a lot more interesting than sober Gwaine." Percival noted cheekily.

"At least I was a happy one." Gwaine grinned. "'Has anyone seen my bloody SLEEVES?'" Gwaine mocked. "Percival mate, you don't have any." Gwaine acted out as the others laughed.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't order two thousand pickled eggs that time." Percival defended.

"I get cravings." Gwaine said simply.

"However much we like listening to your mock-fights," Gaius said as everyone sniggered around them. "An old scene is repeating." Everyone quickly turned around.

Merlin was holding Arthur's body; it was moments after he died.

"Why is this one playing?" Arthur asked, it brought back so many painful memories, Gwen hadn't been told of his death yet, Merlin didn't know how much hell was in front of him.

"I don't know." Lancelot said which a rare thing was.

"But when the time is right, Arthur will rise again." The Great Dragon said.

The vision disappeared.

Everyone looked at Arthur.

"Arthur," Lancelot said. "It's time."

"Oh God," Gwen said, hand over his mouth.

"But how is that even possible?"

"Merlin and Albion need you. It's time to help them." Gaius said wisely. The room started glowing white; it almost burned Arthur's flesh.

"I don't know if you're going to remember anything." Lancelot said.

"WHAT?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, be strong." Gwen said, giving him a loving hug.

"We'll be able to speak to you. We'll guide you through this." Lancelot said.

"Look after my boy." Gaius said.

"Drink for me." Gwaine smiled.

"Say 'hi' to Merlin for me and don't treat him like an idiot or I'll club you on the head when you get back." Percival grinned.

"Why are you all happy?" Arthur asked angrily. Anger, that was new.

"Because you'll be alright," Gaius said.

"Touch the liquid." Lancelot instructed.

"How do you know what to do?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Lancelot laughed.

"Aren't you a bit sad?" Arthur asked as the light grew stronger.

"Not in the slightest buddy." Gwaine joked.

"Arthur," Gwen said. "I'll miss you more than anything. But you'll get to see Merlin again." She kissed him on the cheek and then stepped back.

"Touch the liquid or you'll miss the chance." Lancelot said firmly.

Arthur hesitated before touching the green liquid going through the walls. He gasped it was so powerful, he felt like his skin was being ripped off his body. Ice touched his skin and was drowning him, he breathed for the first time in over a thousand years. It felt good, so good. Suddenly it went black, the light was burning him and dragging him down, he was suffocating, it was muffled by a great force and then Arthur knew no more.

**A little cliff hanger there… **

**I will try to update soon! **

**Please follow, favourite or review : ) until next time, goodbye XD**


	2. Waking Up in an Unknown Kingdom

**Hey guys, **

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you to EVERYONE who followed, favourited and left a review, thank you so much guys! About updating, I don't really have a particular day that I update on, I'll try and update once a week or at the most two weeks (Damn homework!)**

**Who watched the Doctor Who advert? I loved it so much ah only thirteen days… And then on the 28****th**** of November 'Twisted' by Starkid is coming out (Can't wait!) and right now I'm listening to 'November' by Gabrielle Aplin, it's my month :P**

**Any way, Arthur's finally back on earth so what will happen…? **

Arthur opened his eyes; he was at the bottom of a lake. He couldn't breathe. How did he get here? He swam upward, trying to get out of the murky water, but his body felt unusually heavy. He swam until he was at the top of the lake. He gasped, trying to get air into his lungs. The air was icy and hit his face like a thousand needles. The lake felt warm to him, like he was used to that temperature but the air meeting contact with his face felt strange even though he had been on many hunting trips where it was freezing. He felt stiff, he had, had this feeling before, once, after a long quest, he slept in his bed for two days and when Merlin finally forced him out, he ached all over, but this was murder. He felt it hard to swim; his arms were hard to move as well as his legs. Luckily, a fisherman, young and bearded, wearing jeans and a black, baggy hoody, was nearby saw the hassle and quickly got his other friends aware and soon got their boat turning in his direction, fortunately they were only several metres away from Arthur. One of them quickly came to Arthur's aid. He gave his cold, clammy hand to the stranger's and he quickly pulled Arthur up into the boat. After Arthur was finally out of the boat, Arthur found it hard to stand. He stumbled around for a bit. Looking like he was going to fall over, a fisherman helped him stand. Arthur felt dizzy, he felt like he hadn't stood up in ages. The bearded man got him a camping chair and Arthur sat down in it.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the scene, his eyes widened. They were on a big metal thing, resting on water. Arthur had seen a boat before but not one _this_ big. Arthur looked ahead to land and he was flabbergasted to see more metal things. It had the function of a horse but could carry up to five people.

He was about to question it but then a voice in his head told him that it was fine. Arthur didn't know whether it was his conscience or not but he thought it was best to not question. If these people were sorcerers then they were pretty damn powerful. One of the other men gave him a blue towel Arthur muttered a 'Thank you'. His voice was weak and he still had trouble breathing. Breathing, it felt so good. Why?

Once they all sat down and one of them had called the police, the bearded man spoke.

"Mate, why were you in the lake?" Arthur didn't know why to say.

"I don't know." He said truthfully.

"What are you wearing?" one of them asked.

Arthur looked down; he was wearing his armour and crimson cloak. There was a hole it, Arthur remembered that this is where Mordred's blade had Merlin saved him? If so, where was he?

"It looks like fancy dress." Another analysed.

"You must have gotten pretty drunk at that party last night." The bearded man scoffed.

"Yeah," Arthur said, trying to go with the flow.

"When did you fall in?"

All of the men surrounding Arthur started asking him questions that Arthur didn't know the answer to.

"I've got a really bad hangover." He made up. "I can't remember what happened."

"Of course." One of them said. It was clear that they were curious.

"I better get her back to the shore." The man said, getting up and going to a stirring wheel.

Arthur was baffled. Was he in a dream? It had felt like he had been asleep for a second and then woken up in an unknown place. The boat started to move closer to the shore and Arthur was sitting there shaking. How could this possibly have happened? How can a boat move on still water with no one rowing?

X

By the time they reached shore, blue lights appeared and police cars came into view, they were making an annoying, loud, high-pitched noise. It finally stopped after a while.

The men helped Arthur out of the boat to meet a man that was well-built. It reminded Arthur of Percival; except the man had a pointy nose and black hair covered his head.

"Reports on a man found in the water," The Percival-man said. His voice welsh and deep.

"Yeah, we found him in the middle of the lake." The man said, gesturing to Avalon behind him. "Yeah, we don't know what happened to him either but he was close to death when we found him." Arthur was expecting the man to shrug and throw him a small bag of money but the man just nodded. Arthur was surprised that the man didn't want anything in return. Arthur had seen bandits before and they had never wanted to do something without a prize.

"Would you like to come with me lad?" the man asked. "We'd liked to ask you some questions down at the station." He gestured to the car. Arthur didn't know what to do. He couldn't get in _that. _Something told him it was trust worthy so he slowly got in.

He sat down on the soft, leather seats. There was a loud bark behind him. Arthur jumped. He cautiously turned his head around to see three big dogs. He never liked dogs much.

"My officer will ask you some questions." He said to the fishermen. A blonde woman stayed behind and the officer shut the back car door. The sounds became muffled. A few moments later the Percival-man opened then front door. Arthur was still confused about the giant floaty thing that was meant to be a boat; he was even uncomfortable at the clothes they were wearing.

"Alright, put on your seatbelt." The man instructed. Arthur didn't know what a 'seatbelt' was. He looked around, as if I would be labelled or would appear magically in front of him. "You do know?" the man said slowly. He put on his own and Arthur watched. After, Arthur found the seatbelty thing and dragged it across. He saw a kind of key to the seatbelt and clipped it in. The man nodded then turned back to the front. A few seconds later, the engine started rumbling. The car started moving but he was sitting down. What kind of magic was this?

A few minutes later they were going really fast, they past empty lanes and past a couple shops. Arthur thought that the shops were most peculiar. He had seen markets in Camelot, they were fairly small and selling everyday objects or clothes but some of these were massive and had weird items in the windows or had gargoyles wearing clothes that looked like people. Arthur was starting to get worried about what these sorcerers wanted with him. Arthur saw technology that he didn't know that it could even exist.

He wanted more than anything to be in Camelot with Gwen, the Knights and Merlin.

Merlin.

Merlin was magic. Merlin was here when he died. Arthur remembered what he had said to Merlin and he didn't take any of it back. Merlin had proven himself to be a sorcerer who wasn't evil. Arthur had miss-trusted him at first but later on Arthur knew that Merlin was truly his friend, his _best_ friend and not a servant. It made him think if all magic was evil. This place though, Arthur didn't know what to think. Those men had saved him but now this one was taking him to a 'station' or something. Worst of all, Arthur didn't have a sword. Arthur felt even more vulnerable.

When they got to the station, Arthur finally learned the name of the officer. Tom. Tom took Arthur to a quiet room with a desk, two chairs in front and two chairs behind. There were no windows. It reminded Arthur of a cell but cells normally didn't have desks or chairs. Tom turned on a light, it made Arthur jump, light appearing out of nowhere. Arthur couldn't see a candle and there were no windows. It had to be magic.

"So," Tom said, gesturing Arthur to a seat and sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk, while Arthur sat on a hard wooden one behind. "What's your name?" Arthur didn't know whether or not to say that he was Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot but a voice told him a fake name in his head.

"Arthur McDonald." He said. He said it in the simpleton voice he used for Tristan and Isolde, if he was faking his identity, he may as well look like a town fool or someone with lower authority.

"Alright Mr McDonald, how did you end up in the lake? There is a sign that clearly says no fishing and a fence for safety issues," he said.

"I don't know. I've got a pretty bad hangover from last night so I guessed I must have just walked into it." Arthur lied. He reminded himself of something that Gwaine did a long time ago.

"The fishermen reported that you were in the middle of the lake." Arthur frowned, how was he going to get of this one?

"I-I guess I must have tried to get to other side. I'm still pretty drunk to be honest." Arthur laughed. Tom decided to put the matter at rest.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked.

"Certain."

"You said you didn't know."

"It was just an accident."

"Certain?"

"Yes." Arthur said firmly.

"Are you sure it wasn't attempted murder, it wouldn't be the first time."

"I don't know anyone who would." Arthur said, now that Morgana and Mordred where dead and the battle was over. Although someone like Kara might but he would try and find out that by himself and not by the help of Tom. Also, pushing someone in a lake would be a pretty pathetic way of trying to kill someone, normally they used magic.

"These days are hard, people don't always need a reason to know you or not."

"Well I'm fine."

"It's not that simple."

"It is. I'll go to a physician and have myself checked out." _'If I can find Gaius,' _Arthur thought

"A doctor," Tom said, thinking for a moment. "I suppose it would be appropriate. There must be deadly bacteria in the water. Would you like me to drop you off?"

"No, I know how to get there."

"My officer will search the area and try to find any evidence or anything that can help us or you about what happened. You may go now but would you like to borrow any clothes?"

"Um," Arthur said looking down at his wet armour and cloak.

"Stay here and I'll see if I can find you anything." Tom said, Arthur did as he was told he was freezing, he just hoped he wouldn't get something too uncomfortable, like the clothes he wore, like the ones he had to wear the first time he was pretending to be a simpleton.

Tom returned five minutes later with a pair of blue jeans, a black top and a hoddie. "Loo's straight down the corridor to your left and you can go straight afterwards."

When Arthur finally left the police station he was quite surprised about how comfortable the clothes were. The breaches and jumper were loose and comfortable, although Arthur had been spooked by the loos; the chamber pot was not what he was used to.

A voice came into his head; they seemed to be giving him instructions.

"_Go forward_." It said, it sounded like Leon.

"Leon?" Arthur asked, a bit of hope arriving. "Where are you?"

"_Go forward_." It repeated. Arthur did as it said maybe it would lead him back to Camelot. He reached the end of the road.

"_Go left_." It instructed again. A few directions later he reached a busy street. People stared at him as he walked down the road; he was holding his still-wet cloak and armour, which was a little rusted. He saw a few young women stare at him, Arthur was still young and well-built, and it used to happen a lot when he was travelling through villages. Arthur kept on following the voice for an hour more or so. It had changed a few times, to Percival, to Gaius and then back to Leon again. Arthur was still trying to find the owner of the knights' and physician's voice. He looked around him, expecting for a familiar face but it was only voices in his head. It bothered him. While they were all together, he was here, in a place with weird objects and markets with names like 'Gap' or 'Tesco'? He arrived at a shop called 'Costa.'

"_Go in_." Percival said.

"Are you sure?" Arthur said to himself. Going into an un-known place with no protection wasn't the best thing to do.

"_Arthur, you will find someone you know in here. He will tell you all you need to know_." Gaius said. Arthur cautiously entered the shop and as soon as he entered, a deep smell of coffee smothered him. He sat down by a table impatiently.

"Well where is he?" he asked loudly. A couple of costumers looked at him. A few moments later someone behind him said

"Arthur?" The voice sounded deep but eager. Arthur turned round to see a face that he had seen many times before. His face was aged, not with age but with time. It was the grinning face of his manservant.

His name: Merlin.

**What did all of you think of that chapter? I hope you all liked it! **

**I'm not really sure about the bit in Police station, I don't know what would happen in that sort of situation but I didn't want the visit to be too long. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed and in reply to Neusuada, Merlin will tell the answer to that… **

**In the next few chapters it will just be Arthur finding out about the new world and it will kind of unfold the story before the real adventure is on the way. **

**Please follow or favourite if you haven't done so, so far and please review : ) **


	3. An Explanation

**Hey guys, **

**Next chapter to the story and I hope you all like it! Anyway please review or follow or favourite if you enjoy. **

Arthur looked at the old yet young man standing in front of him. He looked so different, even though he had only seen his manservant a few hours ago, Merlin had changed so much in the last couple of days though, Arthur finding out he was magic. Maybe because he had healed and he wasn't dizzy anymore, he could really see the difference in his friend.

"Merlin, where am I?" Arthur asked, the voices in his head didn't tell him and he didn't get any clues from Percival-man Tom so he might as well ask someone he knew and could see.

"A-Arthur," Merlin stuttered.

"What?" Arthur asked confused and angrily. "Merlin I know why you'd be nervous but I don't mind, I accept it." A few more people were caught by attention.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly. "How are you even here?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked in a loud voice. "You were there the last time I saw you, before I-"Arthur's words got caught in his throat. He remembered the way he felt when he died, in pain yet relaxed but Arthur wasn't dead, he couldn't be. Arthur's eyes widened. He wasn't dead was he? He was injured, a fatal blow… No, Merlin probably healed him with magic, he_ certainly_ healed him, and Arthur probably just fell asleep or…

Merlin saw the panic spread through the young King's face.

"Arthur, come with me," he said softly. Arthur slowly got up and Merlin led him out the door. As soon as the cold air hit their faces again, Merlin pulled Arthur into a hug he rarely hugged Merlin but he knew that when they did hug it was because one of them missed the other. Arthur softly hugged the younger man as he softly cried into his shoulder, letting out all the sorrows that had troubled over the last thousand years.

Arthur had never seen his manservant cry. He normally held it in, faking happiness to his master. He rarely caught glimpses of Merlin being sad or troubled but Arthur never got to find out what they were. He was a very secretive man.

Finally Merlin let go, sniffling and then laughing and smiling, the kind of attitude Arthur was used to from the clumsy servant.

"Merlin, what's going on?"

"Um… Well… I think its best we go back to my house."

"What, in Camelot?" the King asked, relieved that they were going home.

"Not exactly," Merlin said uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said deeply.

"Well… I'll explain later." Merlin started walking to the direction of his flat. Arthur stood beside him.

They started walking past the weird shops again and now that Arthur was up close, he could see what was going on in there. The gargoyle-people were as pale as snow, they were wearing random clothes, and they didn't look like they belonged to peasants, things the lady's in Camelot wore. A big banner saying 'Happy New Year' was hanged across the window in one.

"Merlin, how comes these markets are selling weird things?" Arthur asked.

"There selling normal things, clothes and stuff."

"Those aren't normal, I mean what are these clothes I'm wearing now and what are _you_ wearing?"

"Where did you get those clothes from?"

"A man called Tom."

"Wait, what man?" Merlin asked overprotectively.

"I don't know. I woke up in the middle of a freezing lake and you ask me about what man I got my outfit from?" Arthur asked a little annoyed.

"Okay, back up: you woke up in Avalon and then you met a man that gave you clothes and then you somehow found me?"

"No, you idiot, these men on a giant metal ship said they were calling the 'Police' and then a man took me to a station in this weird metal horse thing."

"You got taken away by the police?"

"To ask me if I got pushed in, I said no and then he gave me this weird suit and I came to find you."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, a few hours."

"Okay…" Merlin said slowly. "How did you find me?"

"These voices in my head, Merlin are you going to tell me what the hell's going on here? I mean, I know you're magic but that doesn't mean that you had to come and live here with all these sorcerers."

"I can't tell you. Not yet. Not with all these people around."

"Why?"

"They might find it a bit weird."

"Talking to my servant about why he moved to a place with sorcerers is weird but dressing gargoyles up isn't?"

"In this case yes. Arthur the world that you're in isn't the one you're used to."

"What?" Arthur asked dangerously.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay. How's Camelot?"

"Not a great question."

"Why?"

"It just isn't."

"Merlin you're very close to getting a blow to the head."

Merlin chuckled. "Yep, still a prat."

"Still a clumsy idiot." Athur retorted.

Merlin laughed. It had been a thousand years since Arthur died, a thousand years since he had called him an idiot. Merlin had imagined talking to the king again many times but now to think about it, he wasn't prepared to look after the king again. How was he supposed to explain to Arthur that he had been dead for a thousand years, everyone he knew was dead and that Camelot was gone? He hadn't even seen a hole- puncher before, let alone an iPhone or the London Eye. Arthur was here to save Albion, Merlin wasn't aware that Albion needed saving. How where the two of them going to 'save Albion' when Arthur was confused by mannequins?

After a long, complicated argument, where Arthur was confused when he heard a song booming out of a shop called 'TopShop' saying

'_I knew you were trouble when you walked in…' _

"Why does the music sound-" Arthur began, getting stuck on an adjective.

"Upbeat," Merlin suggested.

"Yeah,"

"It's hard to explain, I will do later but for now you'll just have to live with it sounding a little different. "

"A little," Arthur asked, raising his eyebrows.

They finally got back to Merlin's flat. Merlin lived on the third floor; he decided to take the stairs rather than the lift.

"Sorry it's a bit cramped in here." He said, pushing open the door to an emptyish flat. The flat was small; he didn't want to waste money on a place he hardly stayed at. He had some food in the fridge, a sofa, a table and a bed but that was about it.

"Alright," Merlin said, taking a deep breath and showing Arthur to a sofa and the young king rested on it, looking a bit startled when he found out that the sofa was soft and he sunk into it. Merlin stood in front of him. "How do I explain to a king that it's been a thousand years since the battle of Camlann?" he asked himself.

"What?" Arthur said in shock. "Merlin you have some explaining to do."

"Arthur, I'm sorry but… you've been dead for over a thousand years."

"If I had been dead, I think I'd know."

"You don't remember anything after you fell unconscious? After I killed Morgana and you said something you had never said to me before, 'Thank you'?" Arthur hesitated.

"Morgana… I remember her… I remember me saying 'thank you'…" Arthur nodded, eyes widening. "I fell asleep and then nothing."

"You remember nothing?" Merlin asked a bit confused.

"Well…" Arthur said, eyes squinting, he tried to get to a vision that he knew was there but he couldn't see it, he vaguely knew what he was thinking but couldn't describe it. "It's like it's there but I don't know what it is." Merlin nodded and sat down next to the left of Arthur.

"It's understandable." Merlin nodded. "If you came back to life, it probably wiped all of your memories of the world of the dead."

"So, I've been in the After World for… a THOUSAND years and I can't remember any of it."

"I'm sorry Arthur."

"What happened after I… you know," Merlin sighed.

"Merlin, please don't say you never returned to Camelot." Arthur gave Merlin hard look.

"I did." Merlin said quickly. "It took a while, but I did."

"What did you do?"

"At first I stayed at Avalon, I didn't want to be with anyone or be s_een_ by anyone, I didn't shelter when rain came, I didn't eat when I got hungry, I just… lay there." Merlin said sadly, he felt bad about not returning there after Arthur died. After Camelot was lost, Merlin missed it more than ever.

"Merlin-"

"Don't. I'm used to that tone. Anyway, I slowly made my way back to Camelot, met bandits but I wasn't in the mood for playing safe. When I got back, Camelot felt empty but I didn't want to leave."

"What about Gwen?" Arthur asked anxiously. Merlin smiled gently.

"She was very strong about it, stronger than me anyway."

"She's like that." Arthur beamed.

"Arthur, she had a child."

"Oh… she remarried, I'm not surprised with her being-"

"Arthur, she was pregnant after you left."

"She was?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Yes, she gave birth to a healthy boy."

"She did?"

"Yeah and she called him Arthur." A few seconds of silence passed. Arthur leaned his head back.

"Arthur?"

"I had a son?"

"And grandchildren and great- grandchildren-"

"We could have been a family; I should have been there for him. Been a better father then Uther was to me." Arthur frowned, hiding his despair with a cough.

"I know it's hard but your son lived a happy life, Gwen was an excellent mother, Arthur was never alone, he always knew that you were there and although you weren't alive, he always looked up to you."

"Was he a good king?"

"Peace was in Camelot, magic wasn't feared by the people or the people that _had_ magic."

"And that was good?"

"It did more good than bad. Magic was never evil in itself, the people that used it, used it for bad because of the past, with Uther destroying everything and everyone that held magic."

"I'm sorry, to live in a Kingdom where you have to pretend to be someone you're not. I know how you feel."

"There's no need to be sorry, people were killed and lives were destroyed but I hoped that the greater good would come out of it."

"Why did you stay, Merlin?" Arthur said frowning.

"I stayed because of my destiny."

"_You_ have a destiny?"

"We have the same destiny. Two sides of the same coin. Our destiny was to unite the land of Albion."

"I didn't know an idiot could have such a destiny."

"I'm so much more than an idiot." Merlin defended and then laughed. "I didn't know that such a clotpole could be a king."

"I suppose I was." Arthur laughed, he hesitated before saying "Merlin, if everyone I knew is dead, then how comes you're still alive?"

"I've been waiting for you to return." Merlin said sadly.

"You've been alive for a thousand years?"

"It's been a long journey." Merlin laughed coldly. "I watched everyone grow old and yet I don't age a day, I've seen Camelot crumble and yet I can't go down with it. I've fought in wars, seen a bomb with the power of the sun that has the power to kill every citizen in Camelot."

"That's impossible." Arthur said his voice higher than usual.

"Not now it's not." Merlin said sadly, bowing his head remembering that day and not being able to understand how the earth could be so mistreated.

"And I thought Morgana was bad."

"Morgana wasn't bad, she was just… afraid."

"Trying to take over Camelot and killing innocent people was because she was _afraid_?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Her trust in Uther and Morgause made her soul twisted. She had magic she couldn't control and if Uther found out, she would be killed, Morgause came when she was vulnerable and used this to make her hate Camelot."

"How do you know this?"

"She came into Gaius' chambers when she found out that she had magic, he didn't help her. Soon afterwards, she came to me and opened up; I didn't comfort her at all, I have magic, I knew how she felt and yet my fear and dominated over my bravery. I was a coward. I blame myself for what happened to her."

"It's the past Merlin. I know more than anyone, not to regret the actions you make."

"I suppose."

"So how were the Knights?" Arthur asked, not wanting the young servant to judge himself.

"Leon and Percival were fine; they lived the rest of their lives in peace. There were hardly any battles or disturbances in Camelot after you… you know."

"What about Gwaine?"

"Gwaine… died just before you did."

"Gwaine," Arthur said sadly. "Even after his humorous jokes, his drunkenness, his cravings for apples, he was a good Knight." Merlin laughed.

"I suppose his use with the sword paid over his hangovers."

"I suppose it did." Arthur laughed.

"It was hard, seeing everyone die, watching _you_ die."

"Why am I here Merlin? I thought I was supposed to dead?"

"You're not just a king you're the '_Once and Future king_'. When Albion is most needed, you were destined to rise again."

"Why though?"

"I don't know."

"So how am I going to defend Albion with _no_ army?" Arthur asked dryly. Merlin chuckled softly.

"You have me,"

"Thanks Merlin but I think my Knights would be a bit more useful."

"I'm magic. I have mastered all magic. Believe me. It's my destiny to protect you and to help you. If I am to protect you, believe me, I will."

"Well, I'm glad I have a friend like you to rely on." Arthur smiled. He leaned his head back. "A thousand years… you have some explaining to do. Like what happened to Camelot and why the markets look different." Merlin laughed.

"It's going to take a while…"

**I hope you all like that, maybe another chapter of explaining but not sure yet : ) I'll update soon and please review or follow or favourite if you haven't done so XD **


	4. A New World, A New Home

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the late update…**

"Right," Merlin said, he was going to go flat hunting today. If they were going to 'save Albion' they needed to be in the centre of it. Although London was a big step for a man who just woke up a thousand years in the future, they needed to be as much use as possible.

Merlin didn't know whether or not to bring Arthur with him. He would stand out like water in a desert if he were to go but Merlin couldn't abandon him, not after what had happened to him in the last day. Merlin would definitely not be taking Arthur on public transport; Arthur had jumped at the sight of the fridge when he first saw one. They would be going in the car, Merlin had a car, he'd brought it ages ago, he didn't use it much, occasionally drive to the airport when he went traveling but that was about it.

"Okay, are you sure you want to come?"

"Positive and Merlin, that bed was really uncomfortable."

"Well I had to sleep on the floor."

"There wasn't a difference between the two." Merlin sighed

"I'm telling you now, the place we're going are going to be a bit of a surprise."

"Merlin, I think I can handle it, after all I've seen, I don't think there's going to be anything worse." Merlin opened his mouth and then closed it again; he just hoped that today would go alright.

They soon walked out into the cold air, Arthur hadn't been outside since. Merlin thought it would be a bad idea. They walked round a corner where the car park was for the flat-holders. Merlin got out a silver key and put it into his old, red beetle and twisting it to open the door. Arthur stared at the car reluctantly.

"It's fine Arthur."

"I know, but I'd rather go on a horse."

"I don't have a horse. You'll just have to deal with it." Arthur slowly got in the front and sat down on the soft seats. He admitted that it was more comfortable than a horse but he'd rather go on one, just to feel at home.

Merlin started the car and it rumbled softly, he put his foot on the pedal and reversed backwards. They were soon on the road. Arthur found it more peaceful than the police car, less angry growls from the police dog and less awkward silence from Tom and himself.

"So what are we exactly doing?" Arthur asked curiously.

"We're going to find a new place to live."

"So you're moving kingdoms?"

"No, this is one big Kingdom I suppose. We just call it a country or an island."

"Who is the king of this 'island'?"

"Elizabeth II is the _Queen_."

"Oh, she rules the WHOLE land?"

"Yes, although the Prime Minister sort of is."

"Who's that?"

"Well at the moment it is David Cameron, he looks after the country."

"Is he the King?"

No, the Queen is Queen because of her family, like you inherited your kingdom from Uther. The Prime Minister is voted in by the people."

"He's voted in by the peasants?"

"They're more known as 'people of the public'."

"So this person is chosen by the public?"

"Yes, it's a democracy, all people over the age of 18 can have a say in who they want in terms of politics."

"Must be an easy life,"

"Not the easiest it can be." Merlin said sadly.

X

They travelled for half an hour mostly in silence; some explanations from Merlin, Arthur looked out the window a lot, looking at the world around him. It had changed so much. Instead of farms there were factories, instead of taverns there were tall, ugly buildings. Arthur missed the fresh air, which had turned slightly warmer now, the woods, the castle, the sense of life, the time were everything was simple.

Arthur's feeling of home sicknesses grew strong again, it had only happened once, sleeping in Merlin's hard bed. He missed his old bed with his wife there, keeping him warm. He missed the little things so much.

"Merlin, I'm bored." He admitted to his servant. Merlin sighed and turned on the radio. There was a song bombing out of it.

'_That anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen-' _

"What song is this?" Arthur asked, a bit confused, Merlin shrugged, he didn't keep up with the charts.

'_Baby, I'll give you everything you need, I'll give you everything you need, oh I'll give you everything you need, but I don't think I need you.' _

"Can you change the song?" Arthur suggested. "It's giving me a headache." Merlin tuned it to a new station and a new tune filled the car.

'_Never had much faith in love or miracles, never wanna put my heart on the line, but swimming in your water's something spiritual, I'm born again every time you spend the night.'_

"It's an alright song I suppose." Arthur shrugged, he admitted that the song was catchy but I wasn't like music in Camelot, the soft orchestra in the background while the person sang a ballad of love, better music than this anyway.

"I've grown used to this music I suppose, it may seem new to you but it's been through an evolution like Britain and the world."

"I suppose it's changed a lot." Arthur murmured.

''_Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven, for too long, for too long.'_

"So have I," Merlin said quietly.

X

After three more hours in the car, they finally got out in a packed street.

"The place is…" he looked at a sheet of directions. "There." he pointed forward to a tall building.

"That whole tower is our house?" Arthur asked, finally something close to a palace, it was a bit vertical though.

"No, Arthur people share it; there are many individual homes in each."

"Oh," Arthur said, sounding a bit disappointing.

"Stop being selfish, it'll be more than enough." Merlin said, locking the car and walking towards the door of the tower. "Stay close." Merlin said the last thing he wanted was Arthur getting lost.

Inside the flat was a café. On the right hand of the door there was a long line of buttons, they were numbered, which Merlin suspected was the house numbers. "The women said that she would meet us by the door." He said.

…

A few minutes a happy woman with curly, ginger hair came to meet them. She was wearing a white blouse and a knee-length, black skirt and a pair of glossy, black high heels that made her look several inches taller. She was also wearing gold loop earrings and her pale, white skin contrasted with the deep purple lipstick smothered against her lips. Her green eyes were heavily sketched with black eyeliner. "Hello, I am Caroline; I will be showing you around the flat today." She said in a northern, cheerful voice.

"Hi, I'm Merlin and this is Arthur."

"Ah like the legend great!" she said happily, Arthur frowned. "Are you two together?"

"No," Arthur answered quickly.

"We're just friends."

"Okay," Caroline said briskly. "Let's get started." She put a pin in the wall, near the door and it buzzed open. The room showed a long, vertical staircase going upwards or a lift. She pressed the button. "The lift is very useful, had it installed in the 1980s, it's never failed us." The doors opened and it was a small room with mirrors and a selection of buttons. Caroline pushed the control saying '13'.

Arthur was confused about what this room was but then the doors closed, he wheezed when he felt the weirdest experience in his life. The lift was moving yet it felt like they weren't. Arthur felt his stomach lurch. Soon later they reached floor 13 and Arthur gasped when he saw that when the doors open, it was a whole other scene.

"Arthur," Merlin explained quietly. "I'll explain later." Arthur gave a shaky nod and then stepped out of the lift to the different place. There were four doors and the staircase. Caroline chose door number 51 and they entered a nice looking flat.

It was equipped with a wide screen TV and white, leather sofas, among a glass table holding the TV remotes and a bowl holding fruit. The walls were white but also holding picture frames holding random things like pictures of roses or rabbits or a black and white photo of a beach. The living room floor held a white, soft rug and a window with a view of London, big buildings, trees and a big circle thing in the background. To the left there was a door with a big, modern kitchen with a table and breakfast bar. Behind the living room, there were three doors.

"Beautiful isn't it." Caroline said happily, Arthur had to agree it was fine-looking. "The cost is £7000 per month but the TV and furniture come free. If you follow me to the kitchen." She said, going to the door and pushing it open.

There were smooth, grey, marble work tops and an electric stove and oven with utensils dotted around the room. The breakfast bar was placed in the middle and another bowl of fruit was placed on it and four white, high chairs placed around. There was also a black table with high back, black leather chairs. The fridge was placed against the wall; it had an ice maker and a temperature.

"The room has cutlery, plates and glasses but you'll have to do the weekly shopping." She laughed. "Onto the bedrooms." She said, exiting the kitchen, and walking to the back of the apartment, she opened the door on the left and entered a big room.

A three foot bed was in the middle of the room and it was a couple inches off the ground with a thick mattress, grey sheet and grey, silk cushions. The room was also painted grey and had had an oak chest of draws. There were bookshelves and a desk with a lamp resting on it and several books, Arthur saw his reflection in an antique mirror with a frame made of woods making odd patterns. By the bed there was a bedside table with another lamp and an alarm clock. Above the bed there was a large picture of a white lily resting on water surrounded by lily pads. Arthur was confused with this random choice of pictures.

"This is one of the two bedrooms; you can see the other one if you wish but it is almost the same only with a green theme instead of grey. The bookshelf is mahogany from Bangladesh and the mirror is antique worth over £2000, we try our best to please people here."

She next took them to the bathroom. The floor was patterned with grey tiles and yellow, marble walls, the toilet was white and square and there was a deep sink with a selection of different coloured soaps and a rack with soft, linen towels. There was a wall with a large, square hole that took them to the other half of the bathroom. A white bath rested against the wall and then on the other side was a shower with a glass case going all around.

After they exited, they were back in the living room.

"The flat has been a comfortable home for all its residents and has never unsettled stayers. With its view you feel in the centre of London. There is easy travel to work with our London Underground nearby but we also hold a car park if you have a vehicle. There is a park that was voted the safest park in London a few years back and in the summer it has green trees and a lake that sparkles in the sun. The place is very high secured and there are many people who will make sure you are as safe as you can be."

Merlin thought for a moment.

"So what do you think?"

"We'll take it."

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. **

**The songs were 'Locked Out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars and 'Anything Could Happen' by Ellie Goulding. This is set a year back so the songs will have been from around that time. **

**The chapters will be a bit simple to set the story off but there will be more action in future chapters : ) **

**Please follow or favourite if you haven't done so far and please review XD **


	5. Family History

**Hi guys, **

**Really sorry for the late update :/**

**Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas! Went to MOJO the other day and it was so amazing. It had COLIN MORGAN, Rupert Grint, Brendan Coyle, Daniel Mays, Ben Wishaw and Tom Rhys Harries in it. When I was at the stage door I kept on seeing a guy that looked like Colin Morgan but it wasn't : ( **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Arthur looked around at the hotel room that he and Merlin were staying in for the night. Merlin had decided not to go back to his apartment in Wales until the next morning. Arthur had done a lot of things today that were out of his comfort zone, he didn't want to rush him. The hotel was decent. Merlin made sure that it had good reviews, the last thing he needed was for Arthur to complain.

Merlin was reading a newspaper. There wasn't much news going on, the girl who was missing was still unfound and it was suspected that she disappeared because her father had died from falling down the stairs; it was found that he tripped on a cardboard box filled with his daughters' childhood toys. The murder in Surrey was still being investigated and there was also a fire in Woking, three dead.

Arthur sat on one of the large double beds; he stretched out comfortably across the whole mattress. He was looking at the plain white ceiling. He wasn't concentrating just staring upwards, thinking about nothing in particular but everything bothered him. He hoped that if he fell asleep he would wake up in Camelot, his wife beside him, in his old chambers. He hoped that this was all a dream, a nightmare even; everything would go back to normal. He would have to read a boring speech that day or knight another man. Merlin would come in and call him a Clotpole or some other ridiculous word he'd made up. And yet sleep hit him and he'd wake up once again surrounded by random objects and people in weird clothes.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly after awakening from one of his many nightmares.

"Hmm," Merlin answered.

"Do you ever miss Camelot?"

Merlin sighed and put down his newspaper. "Are you homesick?"

"No," Arthur said quickly. Of course he was lying but he didn't know why he missed it so much. He had been away from home days, weeks even months and he could bare that he was far away from Camelot but he had been here two days and he felt more homesick then he had ever been. But then Arthur reminded him that it had been a thousand years. "I was just asking if _you_ missed Camelot, I know how you are when we're on… were on quests."

"Don't worry; I've been on a lot of quests since I've left."

"I know but do you ever…"

"Yes," Merlin replied softly. "I miss it more than anything. I miss it having my friends all around me, having a normal life, no destiny. I miss it when I thought I was going to have a normal life, get married, have kids, grow old… but I'll never have any of those things." There were a few moments of silence when Arthur reminded himself that he wasn't the only one missing Camelot.

"I know how you feel," Arthur said a few moments later. "Everything has changed so quickly. It's just a bit…"

"Intimidating?" Merlin suggested.

"Yeah, but I've been in battles, faced beasts, killed those who are dear to me, why can't I be a man now?"

"I don't know." Merlin replied. "Over time, we all change."

"Tell me more about Camelot."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, what happened after my death?"

"Well, I went back to Camelot and everything… everything was back to normal, except for the many deaths, including yours, Camelot stood proud like she always did. Gwen was pregnant and had Arthur who was a great king. He reminded me of you a lot but he didn't have a man like Uther to mould him into a man that you used to be, he was surrounded by good people and he had a good life. He was taken ransom when he was fourteen but that's where he met his future wife, Queen Iylia. They had a healthy boy called Frederick, after Arthur's best friend who soon after died. Gwen died soon later." Merlin gave Arthur a few moments to bow his head. "She had a good life Arthur, she lived until sixty eight, she asked me to put her to peace at Avalon. She looked as old as her time and yet I was still the young boy she met when I first arrived in Camelot."

"Why?"

"I don't know. When everyone passed away and in their old age I looked like I hadn't aged a day, I could have passed for their son, even grandson and yet there was only a few years distance. It really scared me when your son eventually looked twice my age."

"It must have been hard."

"Yeah, it was." Merlin said sadly. "Anyway Fredrick married Princess Georgina of Caerleon and they had a daughter called Amelia, name after her mother I think. Amelia married Prince Dominic from Ociralian which united the two kingdoms but King Fredrick and Georgina had a son called Matthew and he married a serving girl called Freya." Merlin stopped for a minute reminding him of _his _Freya, his eyes watered.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

"Fine," Merlin lied. "Matthew and… Freya had twin boys, Harry and Ewan. Ewan died soon after birth but Harry had to become king at the age of seventeen after his parents had died in a fire and that was just before Camelot went into battle. Many died; I tried to help but could only save lives and not Camelot itself. I saved seven hundred lives with one spell but that took all the energy out of me, when I re-awoke Camelot was destroyed and that was the end of the kingdom that had been my home. I lived in Camelot for three hundred and fifty years and in the space of one night it disappeared. And when the world moved on Camelot was buried, a new era was born and they didn't care about the past."

"What did you do?"

"I kept myself occupied, got a few jobs, travelled, made a new identity. I made new friends but they all died and I had to live on. After a couple more hundred years I decided to stop socialising, I always knew the ending, they'd die and I'll be on my own once again. Instead of helping I pushed them away. I couldn't do it anymore, they'd get a life and I would continue on living my old one."

"But how do you know you're the only one? There must be other sorcerers that are a thousand years old."

"There are no other sorcerers. The time of magic died a long time ago."

"What do you mean?"

"When new generations came, magic was rarer to come by and it was harder to control as the world moved on magic died. It became a myth, something little kids believe in. But one night I was in a bar and heavily drunk, the Gwaine type of drunk, and a man started talking to me and I told him my story. Today there's a legend, a legend of King Arthur and Merlin. Over the years it's been twisted. Apparently I'm old and have a beard and Gwaine's called Gawain and is your nephew and Mordred's your illegitimate son but it does say that the once and future king will return." Arthur was about to answer but he was interrupted by a loud 'BANG'!

"What was that?" He answered standing up with a startled expression.

"Oh," Merlin said. He looked at his watch. "It's midnight and it's now January the first which means its new year's day."

"What was that noise?"

"Fireworks," Merlin answered.

"Go look out the window." Arthur did as he was told and looked out at the sky, there were lots of different explosions going on, bursting with different colours making bright effects in the sky."

"W-what's happening?" Arthur stuttered, making a movement for his sword but then remembering that he didn't have one.

"Fireworks, they won't hurt you, there just a type of entertainment for celebrations."

"Okay," Arthur said shakily.

"There just lights in the sky, if you find it scary don't look."

"I'm not scared!" Arthur defended.

"Okay Arthur," Merlin laughed. "Whatever you say,"

"I'm not." He said his voice higher than usual. But he turned away and Merlin closed the curtains. Maybe something's were a bit terrifying for him.

**Please review, follow or favourite XD**


End file.
